Sweet Dreams
by LaurenElizabeth88
Summary: Attending their sixth year of Hogwarts School, Harry, Ron, and Hermione starts finding more interest in the opposite gendar, especially in those whom they are closest to... HermRon Har? guess who! R&R! much luv, LaurenElizabeth88
1. Chapter one falling

"Where am I?" She asked while slowly sitting up. She saw fluffy white cotton beneath her and noticed it was a bed of misty clouds. Hermione looked up and took a glance of the bright full moon and blinking stars scattered in the dark black sky. She stood up, and as she did so, she saw a figure slowly gliding towards her. "Ron?" She asked. She saw his sleek red hair and ran in slow motion towards him and tried to leap into his arms. Before she got close enough, the handsome figure evaporated and she fell down for miles, which seemed like and eternity and then... it all went black.  
  
Hermione woke up on the floor, wrapped in her sheets, again for the third time this week. She then quickly jumped up and threw on her outfit and ran downstairs to greet her friends Harry and Ron. 


	2. Chapter 2 So Close

I have my second chapter finally!!! (OK OK it's only the next day) but hey... Sorry, the first chapter was super short but it's pretty much just an introductory. PLUS I never wrote a story here before so I'm still learning hoW! Please e-mail me tips!!!! THANKS!  
  
Sweet Dreams- Chapter 2  
  
Hermione found Harry and Ron in the great hall. Afterwards, they followed each other out the front doors and went on their way to Hogsmead to do some early Christmas shopping.  
"Do we have to be in here?" Ron asked stubbornly.  
"Do you want to pass the exams or not?" Hermione asked sternly.  
"Really Hermione, we have months to study." Harry added.  
"Plus, it's the weekend for Christ sakes! Can't we do something fun?" Ron whined. Harry and Ron made a puppy dog pouting face and Hermione couldn't resist it.  
"Fine!" Hermione yelled. They all left the Library and went into Jasmine's Sweets and sat down in the far corner of the small shop and waited to order. Inside was faintly lighted and had tiny fireflies slowly fluttering around the restaurant and tiny stars hanging from the ceiling. The walls were dark blue and attached to a wall was a flowing water fountain. There were also cricket sounds coming from the plants below to make it feel as if they were outside. Seconds later, mist started filling the floor and leaving dew behind on the ground. Hermione sat there shivering slightly as Ron put his sweater around her shoulders. Hermione blushed as Ron got up, but a second later he tripped over the rug as he stood, falling face first into the ground. 'How Embarrassing.' Hermione thought. At the same time, she both laughed and thought of how embarrassing it is to have a crush on a totally dorky guy. He came back a while later and sat down and ordered a few smoothies and banana splits for the three of them and talked the whole time during the visit. "I'll be right back, guy." Harry got up and jogged to the restroom in the back of the shop. Ron scooted a little closer to Hermione. For what seemed like hours, but really only seconds, they stared into each other's eye, not daring to blink. Ron started leaning in towards Hermione and they closed their eyes and.... "Hey guys!" A perky girl skipped up to their table and smoothly slid into the booth and bumped hard into Hermione's side and interrupted their special moment. "Oh- uh- hey Kim." Hermione said with a sigh. "Oh you guy. I know how much you hate each other. Kim climbed over Hermione and pushed the two aside and sat right in between Hermione and Ron. "Hey Ronny." Kim said cutely. She kissed him on the cheek quickly and- yes- still acting loud and perky. Hermione became pissed. Her cheeks grew scarlet and her fist clenched so hard that her nails dug into her own flesh, wishing it was Kim's. ""What are you doing here, Kim?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Who cares?" Kim said taking her attention off Ron for a split second. Kim turned back to Ron and felt his triceps. "Ooh. You've been working out again haven't you Ronny?" "Yeah actually." Ron laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, it's getting late, Kim, I think you should be going now." Hermione insisted. "Oh no worries- Hermione- right? I have all day." She turned her attention back on Ron. "So what are you doing later?" She asked. "Well..." Ron said looking at Hermione who was sitting there, hunched over with her head lightly hitting the table every second or two. "I'm way busy." Ron said. Hermione lifted her head. "Oh that's a shame!" Kim said. Harry came back and sat down. "Hey Kim." He said. He and Hermione traded glances. "Hey Harry." Kim said. "Well, I do think I should go. Write me Ronny." She winked and blew a kiss at Ron as she left the table. "How annoying!" Hermione said. She grabbed her light sweater and left the table, quickly followed by Harry and Ron. "What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked running up to her. "Nothing." Hermione mumbled. "Okay, then. Ron and I are supposed to go somewhere in a couple minutes. See ya later." Harry turned and gestured for Ron to follow. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other for the last time today and they separated. "That damn Kim. We were so close!" Hermione said to herself. Hermione met up with a few of her friends from her classes and they studied in the library for the rest of the day. 


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione The Beautiful

LaurenElizabeth88- oh crud on a stick! In the last chapter I made a big TYPO! I put Lauren Kissed Ron on the cheek and it was supposed to be Kim who did it and pissed Hermione off! OY! My bad. Forgive me! Did you like my second chapter? It's longer at least! Well tell me if you like this chapter! Much luv, Lauren. But I did fix the last chapter... oh well enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: (what does that mean?) JK ROWLING OWNS ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS (not including Kim 'cus I made her up! Mwahahah!) luv ya lots!  
  
Chapter 3: (lets just hope I don't screw up like I did the last chapter! LoL)  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up, got out of bed, got dressed, and raced to her first class. She snuck in through the door of Charms class unnoticed except by Ron, and she sat down in between Her two friends. "Where have you been?" Harry whispered to her. "I slept in." She answered. Then, after a minute passed, Ron slipped Hermione a folded scrap of parchment. She unfolded it and read, 'I'm sorry.' She side eyed him and wrote back underneath, 'What for?' She slid Ron the note and he wrote back to her, 'Well, we were about to- you know- kiss, when Kim interrupted us- and you know- pissed you off- and well- I didn't stop her or make her leave...' Hermione read it. This time she wrote, 'Dare to try again?' She passed him the note with a smile, 'Right now?' He wrote. She wrote back, 'No, whenever.' Ron smiled at her. He wrote back, 'Sounds good to me...'  
  
During the whole class, Ron and Hermione didn't pay the least attention to Professor Flitwick or Harry or anyone. Most of the time, Harry tried to see what they were writing to each other but the parchment was being passed back and fourth to much that he could only make out a few words, like: the, is, and, Kim, Jasmine, Lunch, ect... ect... Speaking of lunch, at this meal of the day, they all sat outside under the warm sun and ate chicken legs and sandwiches while they laughed and played games. After all of their classes ended for the day, Hermione dismissed herself from the common room and headed for the library when Ron came and grabbed her hand and stopped her in the hall. "Ron-"  
Ron faced Hermione, "Follow me..." Ron ran through the entrance hall and out the big oak doors. He headed towards the lake and finally started slowing down. He then came to the edge of the lake where he stopped in front of a red and white-checkered blanket with another blanket laid on top of it. Hermione finally caught up and stopped besides him.  
Ron ushered for Hermione to sit down, so she did, and Ron sat down next to her and covered her with the blanket. Then Hermione put one of the ends over Ron's shoulders to and rested her head on his shoulder, and his head rested on hers. They sat there under the twinkling stars for about five minutes. Then Ron remembered why he was out here. "Oh yeah!" Ron uncovered himself from the blanket and pointed out a star.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione said looking at it. "I had it named for you!" Ron said. "Are you serious? How?" Hermione said gaining more interest. "I talked to the new astrologic teacher and he said he could have a star named for me. So he reached some place and I got to choose what star and I had it named, Hermione the Beautiful." Ron explained. "That's so beautiful!" Hermione said. She stood up and tried to find it again. So Ron stood right behind her and pointed it out from over her shoulder. "You're beautiful." Ron said. Hermione quickly kissed him on the check. "It's that one directly North of the moon." Ron said. "Wow." Hermione said. She had a tear in her eye. "This star is so close to the moon that it will always be above it. It was sucked into its gravitational boundaries so it's stuck there for good. So every night, you can look at the moon, and you will automatically know where Hermione The Beautiful is." Ron explained. "Plus, it's a shooting star so it kind of bounces around the atmosphere of the moon trying to find a way out of the huge orb it's trapped in." They stood there staring at the star for about five minutes. Hermione then, out of nowhere, grabbed Ron's hand. He looked at her, and her at him. Then they turned towards each other and then the other pair of hands clasped together and they both leaned in towards each other and romantically kissed under the moonlight.  
  
From above, from Gryffindor tower, from the window of the common room, stood Ginny, and Harry watching in surprise. Ginny was wiping away a tear from her eye. "That was so- *blowing her nose* BEAUTIFUL!!!!" Ginny cried. 


End file.
